Change for the Better
by BM Naruto
Summary: When the Third Hokage makes a decision after the land of waves mission see how it changes Naruto's ninja career. Rated M just in case
1. The beginning

**Beginning of Change**

Summary: After the Mission to Wave, Sarutobi decides that Naruto is unprepared for ninja life so he makes a decision that will affect Naruto ninja career.

This is a Adventure/Romance Story

Sadly I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Return from Wave**

It was a bright and sunny day in the ninja village of Konoha. At the gate of the village a group of 4 people could be seen entering the village. These 4 people consisted of a silver-haired jounin, and three genin. The three genin consisted of a blonde-haired boy, a raven-haired boy, and a pink-haired girl. The pink-haired girl would be considered pretty with a very slim figure, she had Emerald-green eyes and her Forehead was larger than average. The raven-haired boy, gave off an aura of superiority, while remaining completely stoic, his onyx eyes locked on to the path ahead. The blonde-haired boy was walking with a goofy grin on his face and had the deepest blue eyes a person could have. The silver-haired jounin had gravity defying hair, while having his mask cover half his face, and a headband covering his eye.

"Alright guys, first we have to report to the hokage tower to give our report of the mission" said the silver-haired jounin, easily avoiding walking into objects while reading a book.

"Awwwwwww Man do we have to!" whined(pretty loudly) the blonde-haired genin.

Shooting a glare at her teammate, the pink-haired genin replied, "NARUTO, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO KAKASHI-SENSEI."

"S-sorry Sakura-chan" stuttered Naruto, obviously scared of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Seriously Naruto, can't you be quiet for a few minutes like Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura

"Hn" said the Raven-haired genin known as Sasuke

The group walked the rest of the way to the Hokage Tower in silence. Walking up the steps and up to the hokage's office Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the voice of the leader and strongest ninja in the village, the Hokage. The hokage was an elderly man with gray hair.

"We have completed our mission Lord Hokage, although there were some obstacles in the way." said Kakashi

"Nothing to troubling I hope" replied Sarutobi

" Actually sir these obstacles were pretty challenging," replied kakashi, He then went on to describe the events in Wave. Of course leaving out the part of Naruto using the nine-tailed fox's chakra.

"Hmm this is interesting indeed Kakashi-kun, in fact I would say it is worthy of being considered an A-rank mission, but I feel as if you are withholding some information" said Sarutobi.

"There is one detail that I can not say out loud considering who is present," replied the silver-haired man.

'Hm what could Kakashi possibly not want to say in front of us, could it have something to do with how naruto defeated that haku guy' thought Sasuke.

"Alright Kakashi, Please stay and explain to me what happened," replied Sarutobi, " Squad 7 you are dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once outside Sakura got an idea, she looked at Sasuke and said "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you wanna go and get something to eat with me."

"No" came the monotone response from Sasuke, before he left. Naruto saw the downtrodden look on her face

"Ohh Ohh I would Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a large grin plastered on his face

Wham

"No Naruto!" replied Sakura after laying Naruto out with a single punch, Huffed and turned away

"Oooowwww" whined Naruto from his place on the floor, After a couple of minutes Naruto picked himself off the floor and left to his favorite Ramen stand for lunch

Naruto has had a crush on Sakura for as long as he could remember. If he were to really think about it he would say he even loved her. He couldn't stand to see Sakura depressed after being rejected by Sasuke, so he decided that her being mad at him was way better than her being sad, but enough with that his stomach was grumbling and there was Ramen to eat so without giving it a second thought he took off in at a full speed sprint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her way home, sakura thought about her little interaction with her teammates.

'Kami! that Nerve of Naruto always getting in my way of being with Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura

**'CHAAAA! Yeah that dumbass always getting in the way, but it was kinda cute that he would jump at the opportunity to go on a date with us'** said inner Sakura.

'Well I guess,.. wait WHAT! What Naruto isn't cute' Thought Sakura

**'Hey I'm just a conscience made from all your repressed thoughts'** replied inner sakura

Sakura thought about this it was true that her inner self always seemed to know exactly what she was feeling deep down, but this time she had to admit she did think it was the tiniest bit cute how Naruto reacted, but nonetheless she waved off.

'Tch, whatever' thought Sakura effectively ending the conversation. She walked into her house and found her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm home" Said Sakura

"Hello baby, how was your mission?" replied Mebuki while giving her daughter a hug

" It was okay, I guess….." Sakura then went on to explain her mission to her mother.

"So…. naruto was somehow able to beat this Haku guy using some weird red Chakra." Said Mebuki

"Yeah, it was kinda scary, but I suppose he was just extremely angry, because he thought sasuke-kun was dead" said sakura with a thinking face on.

"Well... okay honey just be careful around him please okay sweetie." replied a worried Mebuki

'Be careful around naruto...Why?' thought sakura, but since it looked like her mom did not want to talk about it replied "Okay, mom now I'm going to bed"

"Okay goodnight Sakura-chan" said Mebuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night….

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, enjoying the feeling a a ramen-stuffed stomach, and thinking about the recent mission.

'hmmm what haku said was real strength does come from protecting your precious people, I would never have been able to beat him, though without the nine-tails chakra. I gotta get stronger to protect my precious people.' thought naruto

Knock Knock

Hearing the knocking at the door Naruto got up and answered the door.

"Huh, kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here" said Naruto

"Naruto the Hokage wishes to talk to you" replied kakashi still reading his book

Naruto noticing this twitches and glares at his sensei, but then fully processes what his sensei said.

"Ehh, the old man wants to talk to me" said naruto, " well okay let me just change into some clothes."

Hokage's office

Ten minutes later found naruto and kakashi in front of the hokage.

" So… what you are saying is that the same man that sealed the Bastard Fox into me was also my…..dad" whispered a gloomy naruto " WHY! I had such a horrible life thanks to him and I had accepted it until I found out it was my dad, this just makes it worse."

The hokage originally told Naruto about his Parents in order to motivate the boy and because he felt he owed the boy to at least know who his parents were. His decision was brought on by Naruto using some of the Fox's Chakra, as he knew that if he told Naruto about his parents reasons for sealing the nine-tails into him then Naruto would have more reason to try and control the Fox's chakra.

"Naruto-kun your father believed with all his heart that you would be the only one able to control the Fox's power," the old Hokage looked at naruto as he slowly lifted his head to look at the old man "He and your mother truly believed that you would be able to become something great."

"My parents believed in me" Said naruto looking hopeful

"Your parents loved you and believed in you enough to be able think that you could control a demon" said Sarutobi looking into Naruto's eyes

"YOSH! Then I will prove them right and become the best hokage ever, better than my dad and stronger than my mom" exclaimed an overenthusiastic naruto, causing the old hokage to chuckle and Kakashi to give him an eye smile.

"Well naruto, Thats another thing I wanted to talk to you about, see you have three months until the chunin exams start," Said the Hokage " and I wanted you to be better prepared for it, so Kakashi here volunteered to take you on a training mission for the next three months."

"Wow, Really sensei!" asked Naruto receiving a nod from his sensei, he then got another question, "Wait what about Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme?"

The hokage answered "I have already got them a temporary sensei,so what do you say naruto?"

"Why ask, Hell YEAH" Exclaimed Naruto pumping a fist into the air

"Okay Kakashi I will leave the rest up to you" Said the hokage waving his hand dismissively

"Hai Hokage-sama" said kakashi " Okay Naruto meet me at the Front gate tomorrow morning at six, don't be late"

"What if anything you better not be late sen- hey wait" naruto spoke to late because all that was left was a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and started walking home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day….

Naruto was waiting at the gate at exactly 6 o'clock the next day. Too bad it was already 8 o'clock

"Damn that late-ass sensei where is he," said naruto pacing impatiently

"Ohayo Naruto" Said kakashi walking up to naruto

"Urggghh Kakashi sensei where were you, your 2 hours late" yelled the angry blonde

"Lost on the road to life, anyways naruto lets get going" Said kakashi

"Yatta!" yelled naruto, quickly forgetting about why he was mad in the first place

End of First Chapter


	2. The returnAgain

**Beginning of Change**

**Chapter 2: The Return**

We join our Blonde-haired hero as he nears the gates of Konoha once again. The three months of training he did was the most difficult time of his life Kakashi could be a real slave driver when he wanted.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and kakashi just arrived at the location where kakashi will be training Naruto. (It is the same place where Minato and Jiraiya trained in the sixth naruto movie)_

"Alright naruto we have three months to prepare you for the chunin exams," said kakashi actually not reading his book 'So here is the plan, the first month of your training we will be working on the basics like fixing holes in your taijutsu, Chakra control, stamina, and genjutsu defense. Then next month we will begin on more advanced forms of taijutsu, and some elemental ninjutsu, and we will also continue chakra control. Then the last month will really be difficult you will continue working on your taijutsu forms, and I have a couple high ranking ninjutsu that I would like to show you that I will show you then. Ohh and speed will be a necessity so we will gradually be working on that."

"ALRIGHT! Lets get started" yelled naruto obviously excited

"Ohh and naruto you will also be changing your clothes once we are done with this training," Said kakashi with an eye smile.

"EHHH!"

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto looked down at himself. He was wearing his blue shinobi sandals,his legs were taped up to his knees, white shorts(like sasuke's but blue), a blue muscle-shirt with a hood with an orange stripe going down the middle. His physical appearance also changed. His hair was longer and looked more like minato's, and thanks to not eating ramen in three months, which actually did stop his growth, he is now three inches taller making him the same size as sasuke, and the intense taijutsu training making him look leaner and gave his muscles more definition. His face even looks sharper and thinner too.

He was getting excited getting closer to konoha he would be able finally be able to get his beloved ramen, and he would see his friends again, especially Sakura

"Naruto you know, you look better with less orange and that bulky jumpsuit" said kakashi

"EHHH WHAT THE FUCK is kakashi-sensei trying to come on to me?" said naruto with wide eyes, while slowly inching away from him

"WHAT! NOOO! I was just saying that its a nice change," Yelled Kakashi waving his hands in front of his face.

" NARUTO! Is that you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Earlier that same morning….**

Sakura woke up that morning with a sigh. Today was the morning before the chunin exams, which she has been nervous about for a while. The last three months were good without Naruto it had been just her and sasuke training, with their temporary sensei. Their temporary sensei was alright, he spent a lot of time with the Third's grandson Konohamaru. He really didn't teach her or Sasuke anything new only exercise and some chakra control exercises. Sasuke was greatly frustrated the last couple months since naruto got to leave on a training mission with kakashi. Though without Naruto here thing were unusually quiet missions were boring, granted D-ranks are usually always boring anyways, but D-ranks were now quiet and boring, instead of loud and annoying. Sasuke lately though has seemed a little happier for some reason, and has been slightly more talkative albite still frustrated, but sakura just took this as her finally getting through to him with her charm.

Sighing Sakura got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. Today she was supposed to meet up with Sasuke at the bridge and then they would go to meet naruto and kakashi at the front gate.

"huuuu today Naruto will return just as loud and annoying as he was before he will probably ask for a date as soon as he sees me," Sighed sakura in her head

Sakura walked downstairs said goodbye to her mom and left without eating, she is on a diet after all.

Getting to the bridge she sees sasuke leaning in his usual spot as always.

Walking up to him she says "Good morning sasuke-kun" in her most cheerful voice she could muster

Sasuke eyed Sakura as she walks up to him. Lately he has been trying to be nicer to people since a certain someone asked him to try and be nice to people. He weighs his options on merely grunting to Sakura or actually saying "hello", he figures that more talking to her would more than likely just lead to her asking for more dates, but he decides to go through with it anyways.

"Hello" came the Monotone reply

Sakura, surprised by him actually saying something instead of grunting, smiles even brighter at him.

"Are you ready to go to the gates Sasuke-kun" said Sakura still smiling

"Hn" he gets up and starts walking, Sakura walking by his side

As they get arrive at the gate sasuke says"Do you think the dobe has gotten stronger in the last couple months" honestly curious

"Naruto, I doubt it he probably goofed around the whole time, you know naruto" Replied Sakura dismissively

"Actually I thought I did know Naruto, but after the last mission I have no clue," said Sasuke kinda darkly.

Sakura looked confusedly at him, "What do you me-" suddenly they heard familiar voices

"EHHH WHAT THE FUCK is kakashi-sensei trying to come on to me?" they heard a familiar voice say

"WHAT! NOOO! I was just saying that its a nice change," They heard another familiar voice say

Suddenly two figures appeared from out of the treeline. One they recognized as their sensei who looks absolutely the same. The next though completely surprised them next to kakashi stood someone they could only guess was their teammate.

" NARUTO! Is that you?" Exclaimed Sakura, she couldn't help but form a small blush look at Naruto.

He was taller, he colors of his outfit really complimented his eyes and hair perfectly. The way his longer hair swayed in the wind and how his body flexed slightly in order to turn to look at them made him look downright hot.

**'OMG Naruto turned into a sexy beast'** exclaimed Inner Sakura

Sakura couldn't help but reluctantly agree with her inner self

Naruto turned to look at sakura, if it was possible she turned even more beautiful, her Emerald eyes glowed and her long pink hair flowed down all the way to her perfect behind, which looks like she she has been training more than usual because her butt was perfectly toned, as a matter of fact her whole body looked toned. Sasuke looked slightly less stoic and kind of happy. He flashed Them a fox grin and said "Hey Sakura-chan, teme how have you been?"

Sakura's blushed intensified under his fox grin 'Damn it stop blushing, I Love Sasuke-kun'

"What happened to you Dobe you look completely different" Said sasuke

" Ehh do I? I just changed my clothes and let my hair grow longer." Said Naruto

The two genins and their sensei all sweat-dropped at the density and obviousness of that statement

"Well I better go report to Hokage-sama, why don't you guys go catch up, Ja-ne" said their sensei, before poofing away

"YATTA! Time for Ichiraku" exclaimed naruto with a large grin plastered on his face

His teammates once again sweatdropped 'he will never change they both thought at the same time'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Ichiraku….**

While eating Sakura and Sasuke were staring at their blonde-haired teammate once again thinking how someone could change so much physically, but yet not even a little bit mentally.

Meanwhile Naruto was slurping noodles haphazardly, not really even tasting the food just shoveling it down. He turned to look at both his teammates staring at him. "What" He said

"Nothing" replied both his teammates at the same time

"So dobe," started Sasuke " what did you do the last couple months?"

"hmm train mostly" replied naruto

"What did you learn?" asked Sakura genuinely curious

"Now thats a secret Sakura-chan" Replied naruto with a fox grin, causing a small blush to form on sakura's cheeks, "but I will say that I learned some really cool jutsu!" he exclaimed

Sasuke grunted a little jealous that Naruto did something useful, while all he did was exercise and chakra control exercises

Ayame, the daughter of the owner of the ramen stand, walked up to the trio " Can I get you anything else naruto-kun?" she said trying to flirt with naruto a little (In this story shes only a year older than naruto, because I have a plan for her later in the story)

"No thanks Ayame-nee-chan, I'm pretty full" Naruto said rubbing his stomach, oblivious to Ayame's flirting, although Sakura picked up on it and honestly felt a little twinge in her stomach

Sasuke stood up "Well i have to leave, bye" he waved while walking away

Sakura stood up " wait sasuke-kun do you want to go for a walk with me"

"Nope, sorry" Sasuke said remembering a certain person's order to be nicer to people.

Sakura looked downtrodden while expecting Naruto to yell out that he would like to go for a walk with her, so she was surprised when naruto simply stood up and said " See ya later Sakura-chan Ima go train" Sakura dejectedly started walking home thinking about todays turn of events

While Naruto's first thought was to offer to go for a walk with Sakura he remembered Kakashi's advice a couple weeks ago…

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was sitting on the roof of the large training complex he was thinking about Sakura, when kakashi walked up._

_"Hey naruto you look like your thinking about something pretty hard" said kakashi not looking up from his book_

_Naruto already used to kakashi's antics just sighed "yeah I was thinking about Sakura-chan" he said " I really like her, but all she does is yell at me and hit me, and shes all over the teme."_

_Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed as well " Naruto have you ever thought that she hits and yells at you because you constantly bug her for dates, maybe you should take it easy on asking her out for a while I'm sure she just has a little girl's crush on Sasuke, so don't worry about it your too young to let these worries trouble you." And with that he walked back down stairs_

_Naruto sat in silence for a couple of minutes "You know sensei I think I might just do that" he said to himself._

_**Flashback End**_

' I hope your right sensei' Thought naruto as he left to the training grounds

**At an unknown location…**

Sasuke walked up to a flower field. He looked around for a couple of minutes before he felt a pair of soft hands around cover his eyes from behind.

Sasuke smirked "How did you manage to sneak up on me"

A velvety, feminine voice responded "Hah wasn't very hard you were clearly desperately trying to look for me, so all I had to do was hide my chakra signal and sneak up behind you"

"Heh, too bad I did sense you as soon as you walked into the clearing" sasuke said while poofing into a log

The unknown person was surprised until she felt a pair of rough hands cover her eyes

She giggled "You got me Sasuke-kun"

End of second chapter

**Author's notes**

**First of all will usually only write these notes if I am going to explain some stuff. Next I want to say that I kind of skipped the training for a reason mostly cuz I felt it would be a waste of time to describe the training in full detail when i could summarize it. Also because I wanted to do some flashbacks to points in the training, while keeping some of naruto's abilities a surprise. Also I want to say that naruto will not be godlike or anything he will just be stronger than he was in the canon series. Also there is hints of Narusaku here, but they won't get together yet simply, because I feel like it would be boring that way, and I like to write about a jealous sakura so that will be happening some more. Also as for sasuino there was a minor part in here for a teaser, but there will be more soon to come. Keep in mind that Sasuino is a secret so it will be happening more The later into the story it gets.**


	3. Start of Chunin Exams

**Beginning of Change**

**Chapter 3: Chunin Exams Start**

Naruto was woken up by sunlight streaming through his window. Slowly opening his eyes he turned to look at his alarm. 'Huh 8 o'clock that's good'... 'WAIT 8 o'clock I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET MY TEAM IN FRONT OF THE ACADEMY AT 8:15" He thought. As fast as he could he shot out of his bed changed and ran out of his front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile at the academy….**

"Where is he at" fumed Sakura while pacing in front of her two teammates.

Sasuke looked up and said "He will be here, he wouldn't dare miss this."

Kakashi looked up from his book "He is here"

"Sorry I'm late i woke up la-"

**WHAM!**

Naruto was immediately cut off by one of Sakura's punches, and was now being shaken limply by a furious Sakura while having swirlies in his eyes.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU BE LATE TO SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT, EVEN KAKASHI-SENSEI WAS ON TIME!" Shouted Sakura while shaking Naruto

"Alright, alright calm down, I just wanted to wish you guys luck and naruto remember not to show off too much you wanna save something for the next couple rounds." Said Kakashi immediately poofing away leaving behind an unconscious Naruto, a fuming Sakura, and a confused Sasuke.

Naruto quickly recovered though and looked at his teammates "Alright guys lets go in there and show those losers who team 7 is, BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto with a fist pump, and a determined look in his eyes

Sasuke smirked "Well said"

Sakura who was previously nervous and really only got that mad in the first place because she was nervous, stared at her teammate in wonder 'How could he be so calm and determined and inspire us with only a few words' sakura thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio then proceeded into the the academy. Entering the academy they noticed that the sign said that the exams will be in room 305 so they proceeded to the room when they noticed a group of genin crowded around a room with an obvious genjutsu over the Door number that made it say 305.

Walking up to the group they heard a girl with two buns on her head say " Please will you let us in"

"No, you are all losers and don't deserve to enter

A boy in green Spandex said "You have no right to rate our youthfulness"

Suddenly sasuke spoke up "They are right you guys can't even tell that there is a genjutsu on the door sign."

"Huh" said a random genin "Kai" he said while holding a tiger sign

"Hey he is right, that door says 205"

The two genin looked angrily at him "We were trying to weed out all the weaklings and you ruined it."

Naruto looked confusedly at the two chunins. 'They look so familiar…..WAIT those two are Kotetsu and Izumo the Gate guards, no wonder they just made themselves shorter.'

"Hey who are you two trying to fool, you guys are just those gate guards that are gay for each other" said Naruto

"HEY FUCK YOU" roared the guard that looks like kotetsu

"Tch, you guys aren't worth our time" said sasuke.

"That's it" said Izumo while charging sasuke. Sasuke quickly reacted with a high kick, while Izumo aimed a punch. Before there blows could land a green blur stopped the two attacks.

"This is not how comrades should act" said the green spandex dude, subtly sneaking a glance at Sakura

'Wow he's fast' thought Naruto

Then Kotetsu came out of nowhere and aimed a Mid-kick at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened since there was no way he would be able to block this attack, but this time a he was suddenly covered in smoke, and the next thing he knows he is standing next to sakura and Naruto was standing where he was blocking the kick with his arms in an X. 'He substituted himself with me in order to block the kick' Sasuke thought.

"LEE IT WAS YOUR IDEA NOT TO SHOW OFF, AND SEEM WEAK" Screamed the girl with two buns on her head

"Sorry Ten-Ten but I couldn't watch this unyouthfulness go on, plus there was someone who was watching" Lee said while glancing at Sakura again

Sakura this whole time was stunned by her Teammates they were looking so tough and ready for a fight, and Naruto's quick thinking really surprised her she would never have guessed he would be able to substitute himself that fast and was quick enough to block that quick with only half-a-second to it was genius to be able think of an idea like that in an instant.

"Pfft whatever just go to the right room already" said the short Izumo

Team 7 left, while glaring at the two chunins."Hmmm looks like the chunin exams are gonna be interesting this year." Said Kotetsu "yup" smirked Izumo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In another room…**

Team 7 just entered this empty room when suddenly the Green spandex guy named Lee appeared.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you" He said

"Okay" Said Sasuke. His whole team sweat-dropped

"Ummm Sasuke-Kun don't you think you should at least ask him his name or why he wants to challenge you." said Sakura

Sasuke pondered this for a moment and was about to respond when suddenly Lee kneeled in Front of Sakura

"You must be the beautiful Blossom Sakura Haruno" said Lee, Sakura looked disgusted, but nodded anyway, "I am the Rock Lee the leaf's handsome devil, Will You please be my Girlfriend"

"Ewww No" sakura replied, the backed up behind her teammates, Sasuke looked indifferent, while Naruto Scowled Angrily.

"Hey, Bushy-brows back off from Sakura" naruto said pointing accusingly at him

Lee was glooming and laying flat on the ground when two other people appeared next to him. One team 7 noted was the same girl with two buns on her head who lee noted as Ten-Ten, the other was a boy with pale eyes and a dark ponytail, who stood with stoic indifference.

"Lee are you bothering these people" Glared Ten-Ten while tapping her foot impatiently

"Hey are we going to fight or what" said Sasuke obviously wanting to test his skills.

"Hmph You are an Uchiha right?" The pale-eyed boy said,sasuke nodded, "fate says you will lose"

Sakura responded first "Hey you don't know Sasuke-Kun he was this year's rookie of the year."

Sasuke looked angry, But Ten-ten cut in "Sorry about him he is very superstitious."

Naruto was studying the pale-eyed boy 'Hmmm he is a Hyuga like Hinata so he is going to have the Byakugan'

Lee who Recovered quickly stood up and got into a stance "Obviously Sakura-chan is impressed by you so in order to gain her respect I will beat you Sasuke-san"

Sasuke locked eyes with him and got into a stance, "Bring It"

They both charged each other at the same time. Lee punched first sasuke ducked under it, but didn't see the knee come up until it was in his stomach. The knee knock Sasuke up into the air a little bit in which Lee followed up with a jab-hook combo. sending sasuke sprawling back. Sasuke stood up 'Hmmm looks like I might need to use the sharingan' Sasuke activated his sharingan staring at lee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now I will be able to see every strike coming, before you even think about doing it" smirked sasuke. Sakura who had been worried let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke-kun is going to win for sure now, i knew my sasuke-kun could do it" she said smiling brightly

Naruto stared at her sadly 'Sakura-chan'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee who saw sasuke activate his sharingan quickly thought back to the advice Guy-sensei gave him about dealing with the Sharingan. Thinking quickly he charged sasuke again then threw a jab. Sasuke smirked seeing the jab coming a mile away, but the smirk soon changed when lee stopped his jab and aimed a kick to his chin, kicking sasuke high into the air. Sasuke looked behind him to see lee appear at his back with two fingers pointed at his spine.

Down on the ground sakura seeing Lee kick sasuke in the air and pleadingly looked at naruto, "Naruto please do something"

Naruto looked at her and flashed a foxy grin, "Anything for you sakura"

Naruto looked up at sasuke and lee and saw lee unwrapping his bandages. Closing his eyes for a second he quickly reopened them, Sakura could have sworn she saw red in naruto's eyes, but only for a second because naruto then launched himself at lee and sasuke, and in a blur he was in between Lee and Sasuke.

Breaking them all three landed safely on the ground naruto standing protectively in front of sasuke.

Sasuke looked angry for a second, then looked as if he remembered something and frowned muttering a "thanks" that naruto barely looked surprised the blonde-haired one could move quick.

"YOSH, what is your name whiskered one I am immensely impressed by your show of speed" lee shouted

"Umm Naruto Nam-UZUMAKI" said naruto almost slipping up

"I will greatly be looking forward to competing against you Naruto-kun" Lee said bowing

Ten-ten was surprised never has she seen someone who could stop lee in a taijutsu fight.'Hmm he is strong and cute' she inwardly giggled

Neji couldn't care less, he really believed in faith

Sakura was also impressed she didn't think naruto would be able to move that fast. 'I guess he really did get stronger with Kakashi-sensei'

**'Yeah and did you see him he looked so cool going in there as if it was not even a challenge'** said inner sakura

Sakura inwardly sighed 'you are really annoying, sasuke is still better than naruto'

**'maybe but naruto has a cuter butt, SHANNAROO'** said inner sakura

'Whaaa' thought sakura 'thats it I'm ignoring you' cutting off the connection with her inner self

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and a turtle could be seen."Lee what do you think you are doing trying that technique." said the turtle

"IT COULD TALK" All of team seven thought at the same time with wide eyes

"I'm sorry" lee said bowing

POOF

Another puff of smoke could be seen on top of the turtle. An older looking, taller lee wearing a vest was standing on top.

Suddenly the figure spoke "LEE YOU IDIOT" followed by a punch straight to Lee's face sending him into the opposite side wall.

Team 7 sweat-dropped and unfortunately watched a sickening scene of a man hug with a sunset background.

Finally the taller lee, now known as Gai, approached team 7. "YOSH YOU GUYS MUST BE KAKASHI'S MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" He exclaimed with a loud voice

"Umm yeah Older bushy-brow sensei" said naruto

"Haha well then i wish you all luck as well, but know this that my students will triumph over Kakashi's" he exclaimed with fire in his eyes "and if they don't then I will do 1000 push-ups, and if I fail to do that i will do 2000, and if I fail to do that, then I will do 3000-"

"This guy is going to take forever so lets go" said sasuke, the others quickly agreeing not wanting to spend any more time with this band of weirdos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Main room….**

Entering the main room team 7 quickly noticed the amount of people in this room, which was a lot.

Sakura got nervous, she really didn't like how some of these people were looking at her, like what would be the best way to kill her. Sasuke was surprised, he didn't expect this many felt the uneasiness from his teammates and felt he had to do something.

"HEY EVERYONE, YOU BETTER LISTEN UP MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM GONNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY SO YOU ALL BETTER BE READY FOR ME." Naruto then gave his best fox grin causing most of the kunoichi to grow blushes on their faces.

**WHAM!**

All the ninja in the room sweat-dropped as the blonde- idiot was laid out by the pink-haired girl.

"YOU BAKA" Sakura yelled

"Hey you guys are here too" they heard a gruff voice say

Turning around they saw team 8 walking their way. Team 8 consisted of Kiba and his nin-dog akamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

"Woah naruto is that you" said kiba

"N-Naruto-kun" stuttered hinata blushing heavily

"Hello" shino said

Suddenly a shrill "Sasuke-kun" was heard followed by a purple blur and suddenly Ino Yamanaka was hanging off of sasuke, but the weird thing was that sasuke actually had a small smile,that nobody noticed, on his face.

"Hey Pig get off of Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura

Ino scowled angrily " Go Away forehead"

" You guys are so troublesome" Said Shikamaru walking up with choji at his side.

"Hey guys, How is it going" said Naruto

Ino looked at Naruto and couldn't help but blush, "Wow Naruto, you actually are pretty hot"

Sasuke growled, Ino gently squeezed his arm with a bright grin

Naruto blushed "Haha gee thanks"

"Hey you guys should really quiet down you are all attracting unwanted attention" Said a silver haired teen, " the names kabuto and I have taken this exam 6 times already."

"HAHA then you must be a real loser" Said Kiba

"Well I don't think so since I have information on everyone in here" Kabuto replied taking out a deck of cards, " and I will give you guys a fair warning on one guy though his name is Gaara no Sabaku and he is probably the most dangerous shinobi this year. His missions completed are 30 d-ranks,16 C-ranks, 6 B-ranks, and 2 A-ranks,wow a genin with this kind of record, His Ninjutsu is extremely high, while his Taijutsu and genjutsu are almost nonexistent, but it seems that he has the ultimate defence.

All the genin were shocked hearing this, what kind of genin has that kind of record

"Yeah I have info on pretty much every ninja, except for the sound village, but I hear they are weak anyways" Kabuto said

Suddenly three figures rushed Kabuto one with a metal gauntlet and bandages all over his face, another with gravity-defying black hair, and a girl with black hair.

The gauntlet guy swung at kabuto, but kabuto dodged it, and jumped back. Kabuto smirked then turned pale and threw up on the ground.

"ha that will show you to mess with sound" said the bandaged guy, but suddenly he was punched in the face by naruto, "Ow What the Fuck" he exclaimed

"Hmph Leaf sticks together no matter what" Naruto said

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS GET READY FOR YOUR EXAM" A deep voice suddenly announced

**End of chapter 3**

**Authors note**

**First of all I thought i would explain somethings. More than likely I will skip the first test, because I find it boring. Second as for Kurama befriending Kurama he will befriend him earlier in the series, but not soon, because i think that would make naruto too strong and i really don't want to do a godlike naruto, because it takes out the fun of a fighting scene. Thats about it so until the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of Change**

**Chapter 4: Second Exam**

We join team 7 walking out of the Academy. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, Sakura was smiling brightly, and Sasuke looked content. As they were walking out Naruto was thinking about the first exam and how it was all a ruse in order to test the young ninjas ability to gather information. Then he thought about the Tenth and final question.

**Flashback**

_"Alright pencils down Maggots" Ibiki Morino's voice was heard, "Time for your tenth question, this question is difficult, but I am going to offer you all an option, If you choose to take this test then you must get it right in order to move on to the next stage, but if you get it wrong… then you will leave and stay a genin forever."_

_"WHAT!" was heard from multiple people_

_"You can't do that" said Kiba_

_"On the contrary I could do what the fuck I want I am in charge, but there is still the other option." Ibiki said with a grin he took a few minutes to let it sink in_

_"Whats the other option already" Naruto shouted impatiently he wasn't about to back down from some stupid question_

_"Hehe The other option is, you can leave if you want and not answer the question, but then you and your squad will be forced to leave." ibiki said "So if you wish to not here the question and leave raise your hand now"_

_One by one genin started raising their hands, and those who did as well as their groups got up and were escorted out. Naruto looked around the room kind of disappointed in his fellow leaf ninja, because starting the exam easily 50% of the ninja in the exam were from the leaf outnumbering all the other teams, but now it appears that the majority of ninja who quit were leaf ninja. He looked over at his teammates and saw sasuke staring across the room at….Ino? Then he turned his attention to sakura and saw that her right arm was moving slightly and shifting, which were the telltale signs of lifting ones arm. 'I have to do something before she quits' He thought_

_Thinking fast he slams his hand on the desk and stands up, "Hey what are all of you thinking!? This is just some stupid question and you are all running scared from it. Well Uzumaki Naruto will not back down from some stupid test BELIEVE IT!" He shouted and with that he crossed his arms and sat down with a huff._

_Most of the genin in the room then stopped raising their hands and got determined looks in their eyes. Sakura who was seriously debating raising her hand instantly stopped and stared disbelievingly at naruto_

_'How could someone be so idiotic yet so cool at the same time' She thought_

_"That is just classic Naruto-kun" inner sakura said. Sakura just sighed used to her inner self's antics._

_"Well if thats all the quitters then…..Congratulations you all passed the first exam"_

_"WHAT"_

**Flashback End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hmmm it' funny…..I still don't get the Tenth question.' Naruto thought Deep in Naruto's mindscape, kyuubi sweatdropped.

As Naruto and his team arrived at the forest of death there were numerous genin outside of the gated area already. Naruto looked around and noticed teams 8 and 10 as well as lee's team. The proctor was a women that looked like she was in her mid-twenties, she had purple hair and was wearing a very revealing outfit. She had a sexy smirk on her face, that was creeping out all of the genin who watched her.

"Alright, kiddies this is the site of the second exam, THE FOREST OF DEATH," she exclaimed, "The next couple days will be difficult for all of you, and most likely some of you will not come out…,but you have to haha, because you must all try to get these," she holds up a scroll, "your objective is to try and take them from other teams and meet at the tower in the middle of the forest in five days." at this Anko looked over the crowd, she noticed that a blond-haired boy was not even looking at her, she smirked and took out a kunai, might as well, have some fun.

Naruto wasn't paying the procter any attention, he was busy watching sakura out of the corner of his eye. So imagine his surprise when his sensitive ears picked up an object flying high speed straight at his head. He barely managed to shift his head the object cutting off a couple strands of his hair. Then suddenly the wind shifted and he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head slightly he saw that the creepy procter was behind him.

"Hmm blondie-kun its not very nice to ignore someone while they are talking." As she spoke she licked the bit of sweat that dripped down his neck. Sakura seeing this grew angry, she didn't know why, but she wanted to punch the procter in the face for being that close to naruto.

"Hmmm it seems you have dropped this procter-san" said another creepy grass nin with anko's kunai in his tongue.

"Why thank you," anko replied with a grin, slightly suspicious of this grass nin. "but anyways I think its about time we pass out the scrolls."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After all the scrolls were passed out, Sakura followed her team to their gate. Their gate was to be released in the second round. Sakura was still nervous about this round and was really regretting agreeing to enter this competition. She looked at her teammates, first zeroing in on sasuke, he looked as stoic as ever, she smiled slightly he looked as cool as ever. Then looking over at her other teammate she felt a feeling of warmth envelope her making her feel giddy inside, he was staring at the gate with a look of pure determination, she felt her heart flutter slightly, and wondered what the hell was that, she never felt like that before. Either way looking at her teammate she felt awed by how he seemed that he would not be scared even while staring death in the face.

"Ummm Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked timidly. Naruto turned to look at her confusedly, she had never talked to him, so timidly before. Usually she was either talked loudly, or with an informative voice. She usually only talked to sasuke like this when she tried to ask him on a date, never before had she talked to him like that. He smiled and said

"Sure, you can Sakura-chan," he said with a grin, Sakura blushed slightly, which went unnoticed by naruto,

"How can you be so determined when we are entering such a dangerous environment?" Sakura asked

Naruto looked deep into her green eyes, Sakura's blush intensified, Naruto said, "Well I know I have to be calm sakura-chan," he said, She looked confused

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I know that I have to be calm, because I know that I have to protect my precious people." He answered.

She looked confused again "Your precious people?" 'Naruto has precious people here, what does he mean?" she thought

"Haha yeah, I don't have a whole lot of precious people sakura, since most people in the village tend to ignore me, and I never had parents. So you and even that teme, sasuke are very important to me. You guys are my friends, and I would rather die than see any of my precious people be hurt or worse. So in a sense sakura-chan you don't have to worry no matter what I will protect you and the teme." Naruto said with genuine smile, not any of those fake smiles, but a real genuine smile.

Sakura was shocked to say the least, and her blush intensified tenfold, but before the conversation could carry on further they heard "Alright team 7 you may enter, as soon as the gates open." Then the gates slowly opened, and team 7 burst in.

As they were running, Sakura felt all nervousness she had before slip away, she looked over at naruto felt gratitude towards him. He made her feel way better with only a couple words. Now with a determined face all her own, she followed side-by-side with her teammates ready to take on this exam.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Team 7 had been running a for a couple hours non-stop. Sakura was grateful for the three months of exercise she had done, because now she lasted a lot longer at running than she would have before, but now after a couple more hours of jogging she really wanted a break. Naruto looked over his shoulder, and noticed that sakura was lagging behind, decided that a break was necessary.

" Hey teme, I think that I need some water," he said as he glanced at sakura.

"Tch fine we will take a break here for an hour." Sasuke said while stopping on a tree-branch

Naruto took out a scroll from his pouch and unsealed it revealing numerous bottles of water. Naruto took three and tossed one to sakura, and another to sasuke. His teammates stared agape at their whiskered friend. Sasuke then said "Naruto how did you do that?"

"Hmm ohh the sealing scroll, it's just a little something I picked up from my training trip with kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied.

His teammates seemed to understand, naruto started getting up, then he felt an overwhelming chakra came nearer to their location. He was about to warn his teammates when he suddenly felt a chakra spike and a strong gust of wind came and knocked naruto through several trees, effectively separating him from his teammates. When he landed he looked up in time to spot a giant snake, but was too disoriented to do anything when he saw the snake lurch back and snap its head forward to swallow him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With Sakura and Sasuke…**….

Sakura just stood up slightly disoriented, she panicked and looked around, immediately spotting sasuke. 'Ohh no where is Naruto,' Sakura thought. Looking over at sasuke he seemed to notice that Naruto wasn't there either. That's when the massive waves of killer intent washed over them, Sakura paled and immediately felt like fainting from the massive pressure, this was so much worse than Zabuza's killer intent. That's when they noticed the figure appear in the front of them. The figure was the strange grass kunoichi from earlier.

"My, my what do we have here," she said "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong can't take a little killer intent, Tsk, Tsk, I expected much more from the Uchiha Heir." with that she flicked several kunai at sasuke and sakura.

Sasuke clenched his fist, 'COME ON MOVE!' he inwardly screamed at himself "MOVE" he yelled as he took out a kunai and stabbed himself. Using the pain he quickly turned and scooped up Sakura and jumped into a tree. Putting Sakura down on the branch he turned to face the enemy ninja, and instantly knew that he would lose if he challenged her.

"Hmm you do seem to prove more challenging than the blonde-one." the kunoichi said

"Naruto? What did you do to him?!" Sakura yelled

"Ohh let's just say he was a very appetizing meal to one of my little pets," said the kunoichi

"If I give you the scroll will you leave?" he said out loud while holding up the scroll.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled

"Hmm so giving me the scroll will save you life?...Fine give it to me," She said. Sasuke instantly threw the scroll to her, but halfway to its destination, it was intercepted by a blue, and orange blur.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in relief

"Heh you transvestite freak, leave my teammates alone!" Naruto yelled

"Hmmph you fool I thought my pet would have taken care of you" the kunoichi sneered

"Ha like some overgrown snakeskin rug would prove to be challenge to me" said naruto

"Dobe give him the scroll we don't stand a chance against him!" yelled sasuke

"Tch, as if. If we do give him the scroll, who's to say he won't just kill us, as soon as he has it." screamed Naruto

"Very, very true, Naruto-kun I am not after the scrolls anyways, I am here to gather info, and have a little fun," The kunoichi said, while raising a hand, and a snake came out of his sleeve.

The snake rocketed forward straight at sasuke with unbelievable speed. Sasuke stood frozen in place eyes wide.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed sakura.

Suddenly there was a blue, and orange blur, and naruto stood in front,back first of the snake holding it back by stabbing two kunais into its mouth.

"Are you scared?" said a heaving naruto, repeating sasuke's question to him, "scaredy cat."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto kept talking though, "hehe I won't back down I have to protect my precious people." He turned around and leapt at the grass kunoichi, the kunoichi leapt back out of his reach, and summoned another snake. That didn't stop naruto though he leapt at the snake and proceeded to pummel the snake into the tree.

'When did naruto get so strong' thought sakura

**"Who cares, SHANNAROO, he is so cool!"** said inner sakura with a fist pump

While naruto was distracted, the kunoichi shoot off straight towards sasuke with a kunai in hand. Sasuke thought 'what am I doing if I can't even stand up to this one kunoichi, how am I going to stand up to Itachi' he thought as the kunoichi got closer to sasuke he parried the kunai with another kunai then aimed a kick at her head. She jumped back, but failed to notice naruto behind her as he threw a punch at her head. The punch landed as the kunoichi turned the punch got her chin. She flew back a couple feet, before naruto followed up with a double-hook combo, then an uppercut. The kunoichi flew in the air, for a moment before regaining her composure and landing on the side of a tree.

"Fire-style: Fireball jutsu!" was heard before a fireball was launched straight at the kunoichi. The kunoichi could do nothing as the fireball engulfed her. Naruto calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke hunched over and tried to catch his breath. Sakura looked overjoyed, until a figure emerged from the flames. The figure came out pulling the "skin" of his face off revealing a paler face with purple markings.

"Haha never would I have guessed the you two could work so well together. I might even consider giving you my little gift Naruto-kun," she said while licking her lips.

"GAAAHHH I DON'T WANT ANY GIFT OF YOURS YOU PEDOPHILE!" Naruto exclaimed, while holding up his hands in a familiar cross handsign, "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" He yelled

Suddenly the whole area was full of Narutos. The Narutos all took out a kunai and got ready to charge. Sakura and Sasuke were awed by how many shadow clones naruto made. There were at least 200 of them.

The real Naruto quietly snuck over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Guys come on we need to go" he whispered

"What happened to we could take him," said Sasuke as he followed Naruto sakura on their tail

"Yeah WE could take him, but those clones plus the clones I summoned earlier to get out of the snake plus the jutsu I am about to do is making me run out of chakra. Besides this guy is inhuman he took a fireball to the face and didn't even flinch." He said as he pulled them along

"He or she is strong, he/she wasn't even trying while fighting us. He/she will defeat those clones, and chase after us." Sasuke said

Naruto grinned, "didn't you hear I am about to do a very chakra-consuming jutsu on a mass scale, and it looks like we are far away enough, I doubt he will survive this." He said as he made a Ram Seal "Ohh and guys please catch me."

**"SHADOW CLONE GREAT EXPLOSION JUTSU"** Yelled Naruto, suddenly a loud explosion sounded through the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With Orochimaru…..**

Orochimaru was fighting off all the clones and so far instead of all of them charging him one at a time they were charging him one or two at a time. So he assumed that they were trying to buy time for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to escape. A very effective strategy, if they were facing other genin or even chunin, but they were dealing with a sannin no less, so as so as he defeated the last of these clones, which he already defeated about half, he would catch up to them and give sasuke his gift.

Suddenly he felt all the clones chakra spike and they all rushed him at the same time with grins, then it happened. Things went black for Orochimaru and his ears were deafened. When he regained his composure he noticed that not only was he severely injured, and it would most likely take him longer to heal, but also an explosion of that magnitude would draw attention from the anbu and procter. So he decided to retreat for now, he that kyuubi brat was worth something after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back with team 7….**

Sakura and Sasuke looked back in awe as a giant explosion went off in the distance. They turned to naruto to ask questions, when suddenly naruto fell forward unconscious. Sakura moved forward and caught him bridal style. Oddly she liked the feeling of him in her arms and tightened her grip on him silently. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her tighten her grip on him, and inwardly smirked 'Heh I knew it' he thought. Then a devilish idea came to him.

"Alright Sakura I will take him out of your hands." He said calmly, holding his arms out

"N-NO!.. umm I mean I could carry him a little longer." she said, subconsciously holding naruto tighter to her body, chuckling nervously. 'Why am I acting like this? Its just naruto' she thought

**"Its cuz Naruto-kun is so warm and very cuddly"** Inner Sakura said

'Hmmph maybe… but I still love Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought

Inner sakura sighed. Why couldn't her outer self see the truth. Naruto was slowly making his way into her heart, but she just doesn't want to hear any of it.

Two hours later the sun was slowly setting and It looked like Naruto was still going to be out for a while. Sasuke and Sakura found a nice, little clearing, with with a tree that had sort of a cavern in it. So sasuke, who started carrying a naruto when sakura got tired, put naruto in side of the cavern.

"Alright Sakura, we are going to have to eat something so, you stay here and guard Naruto, while I go and hunt." said sasuke

"Alright Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied sitting down next to naruto

An hour after that sasuke returned with a couple fish. Then started a fire. After cooking the fish and him and sakura eating, Sasuke told sakura to get some rest while he stood guard.

While he stood Guard sasuke couldn't help, but think how much stronger naruto got than him. His taijutsu seemed to get way better than before. Before naruto strikes were sloppy and uncoordinated. Now however his strikes were quick and powerful. He apparently learned a very powerful ninjutsu that allowed his clones to explode. He definitely got stronger, Sasuke would just need to try harder. Sasuke looked up and noticed that he was so lost in his thoughts that the moon was already pretty high in the sky, he was more than likely thinking for about 4 hours. He guessed it was about 1 in the morning, so he decided to go wake up sakura.

When he walked to the cavern he noticed that sakura seemed to have unconsciously cuddled up to naruto in an attempt to try and get warmer. She was curled up around naruto's arm with her head on his bicep, and her right arm on his chest. He smirked she was not going to like this when she woke up, but either way he was tired and it was her turn to take watch.

Sakura was so very comfortable, this was probably the best sleep she has had in a while. So when she was gently shaken awake, and the first thing she saw was blonde she thought nothing about it. Then she thought about it. 'Blonde hair….hmm looks like naruto's…...NARUTO'S!' she got up with a jump. She was cuddling up to naruto the Idiot.

**"So what I Told you he was warm and cuddly"** said inner sakura.

'Ohh no sasuke-kun saw me' thought sakura. She stood up to see a smirking sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun its not what you think-" she tried to say, but sasuke cut her off

"Idk sakura it looks like you were cuddling up to naruto for warmth," he said with a smirk

She turned bright red and tried to fumble for something to say, but sasuke chuckled and said, " Its okay sakura, I won't say anything." Sakura looked crestfallen and sasuke left with a smirk.

Later that day Sasuke and sakura were traveling, naruto on sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke picked up a sudden movement to the right of them. Slowing to a stop he flicked a kunai in the trees to the right, Sakura stopping beside him. Suddenly air shot out of the tree like a cannon and deflected the kunai. Sakura and sasuke jumped to the ground, and sasuke put naruto down. Three figures dropped from the tree, it was the same three sound ninja from the first exam.

"Hehe so you are the famous Sasuke Uchiha ehhh?" said zaku

"You don't look so tough," said kin

"Don't underestimate him," said Dosu

Sasuke and Sakura stood protectively in front of Naruto. Zaku noticing this said "hey I owe that punk something, Let me have him so I can kill him."

"No way" said Sakura

"Heh fine then I will kill both of you, then I will kill that kid." He replied getting ready.

"Sakura stay back guard Naruto, I will take care of them." Said sasuke as he activated his sharingan.

Then sasuke charged at Dosu, but when he got close, Zaku fired the wind cannon at sasuke, and he was forced to cartwheel to the side. Sasuke pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Zaku, mid-cartwheel, before he could recharge his air cannon, but just as they were about to hit him, put some senbon hit them making them change direction last minute. Sasuke stood up and charged Zaku, but dosu threw a punch at him, which sasuke managed to block, and return it with a High kick that managed to hit Dosu in the side of the head making him stumble. Before sasuke could follow up more senbon flew at him and landed in his right arm, disabling it. He jumped back, and pulled the senbon out, giving him feeling back in his arm. Quickly running through hand signs he said, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. He fired multiple small fireballs at the trio. They were forced to split up, and sasuke quickly acted, taking off intending on taking out Zaku first. He charged him and sent a left hook at zaku, but he blocked it, sasuke thought quickly and brought up his knee. This one Zaku never saw as the breath was knocked out of him he fell forward, but sasuke caught him by the arm and proceeded to flip him over his shoulder, Zaku Regained his composure quickly and landed on his feet putting his palm flat on sasuke's back he released a small amount of air enough to case sasuke to stumble forward, but it was enough, because dosu then appeared and punched sasuke in the gut. Letting him fall to the ground.

"Heh he wasn't so hard, with my special ability that punch should be enough to disable him" said Dosu as he kicked sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke felt his head ache, and blood was dripping out of his nose, that gauntlet on dosu's arm has some sound ability. He could no longer hold his sharingan as it deactivated. He looked up to see Zaku and Kin hovering over him. Suddenly Shuriken whizzed by overhead, making the three jump away from sasuke. Sasuke looked over in the direction the shuriken came from and saw sakura standing there nervously.

"Hehe so the little girl wants to play too huh?" We could play with her for a little bit said Zaku, "Kin take care of her."

Kin charged at sakura with a senbon in hand, Sakura took out a kunai and parried her swipe, but kin was quicker, and followed it with her fist. Sakura got hit across the cheek, and was disoriented long enough for kin to grab her by her long pink hair.

'DAMMIT! I am so useless, the one time my teammates depend on me and I fail them.' she thought

**"No way are we going to fail, lets go what would naruto-kun do? SHANNAROO!"** said inner sakura

'...You are right, I will not give up!' sakura thought

Sakura looked up to see zaku making his way slowly over to Naruto with a kunai in hand. Then she heard Kin say something that made her incredibly mad.

"Zaku hold on a minute would you, I would like to take, blondie-kun there for a ride before he goes." Kin said lecherously.

That was the final straw, taking out a kunai she spun and swiped at her own hair, cutting it just below her shoulders. She then stood up and punched a surprised kin directly in the face,

**"CHAA! Take that don't touch our Naruto-kun!"** Inner sakura exclaimed

Sakura who was too focused on the three in front, didn't hear her inner self's exclamation.

Sasuke slowly started standing up "Heh, you guys aren't going to do shit, I am going to fuck you up," he said as his sharingan spun to life. He stood up rather shakily and glared at the trio.

"Wait just a second!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the bushes hiding was another team. They had just arrived.

"Shika, we have to go help them!" said Ino as she saw sasuke get punched.

"I know, but they are pretty evenly balanced, they have a long-range specialist, a mid-range specialist, and a close-range specialist. We have to have a good strategy. He said as he saw sakura cut her hair.

"Looks like we don't have time we are going to have make up a strategy as we go." Ino said as she jumped out, "Wait just a second!" she yelled

The combatants all turned to face her, as she and the rest of her team stepped out from the bushes.

"This is so troublesome Ino," sighed Shikamaru

***munch munch***

"Naruto did say that Konoha sticks together shikamaru" said choji

Sasuke stared at Ino sending her a grateful smile, she smiled brightly back and said "Alright Sakura, Sasuke you guys can take it easy and watch naruto we will handle this!"

Sakura moved back to naruto and put his head in her lap as she felt he had a fever. Sasuke stared at Ino, before saying, "No I have some pay back to administer."

Ino glared at him, making him cringe slightly, "I said we will handle this!"

"No, we are doing this together!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A couple minutes earlier…**

Naruto was disoriented, as he came too. He started to remember what had happened, he remembered a being attacked by some Transvestite, then using the clone explosion jutsu and being extremely exhausted. Then he felt his head being lifted and placed on something soft, but firm. He cracked his eyes open slightly to see that he was on SAKURA"S LAP. She stared down worriedly at him. Her beautiful green eyes clouded with concern, and her hair was CUT. 'Impossible she said that sasuke liked girls with long hair, she would never cut it' he thought. Suddenly he heard…..

"No I have some pay back to administer." 'Was that sasuke's voice?" he thought

"I said we will handle this!" 'Ino' he thought

He couldn't take it his friend's were fighting someone strong, and he promised sakura that he wouldn't let any of his precious people get hurt, and Sakura looked pretty hurt, and Sasuke didn't sound so good as well. Opening his eyes quickly he said, "No, we are doing this together!"

Sakura gasped obviously surprised, And everyone turned to stare at him. He stood up carefully, and eyed the people around him. There was sasuke looking horrible, All of team 10 standing protectively in front of them, and further ahead was those sound genin. He recognized the guy he had punched in the first test, glaring at him coldly.

"But naruto, how are you even standing you were chakra exhausted, only yesterday?" she said, concern evident in her voice

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks for the concern sakura-chan, but I told you I will protect my precious people, no matter the cost. If these guys are trying to hurt you then I will Fuck their shit up! He exclaimed glaring at all three of their opponents coldly

All of his friends felt awed by his speech, and his selflessness.

"Heh quite the speech their Blondie, unfortunately I am going to have to decline your offer to fight." Dosu spoke up

"WHAT! This was just getting good Dosu" Zaku angrily yelled

"No this fight would be suicidal, we are outnumbered 2;1, and already had a fight with some of them. So we offer you a deal," he took out a scroll, " Our scroll for our lives" he said placing the scroll on the ground in front of him and taking a couple steps back.

Naruto walked forward, "Deal, I will give you all five minutes to run away, before we give chase, and it won't end well." He said as he picked up the scroll

"Farewell…..,but I warn you as well that next time we won't run." he said, before disappearing, his teammates after him.

After that both teams decided to head straight for the tower since both already, had both scrolls. On their journey Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Ino were a whole lot closer than he remembered, since they were always laughing around each other, well ino was laughing, sasuke just smirked or occasionally chuckled. He was sure that he wasn't the only one that noticed, but oddly enough the one that he thought would be most upset didn't seem to care at all.

Sakura had noticed sasuke and ino being extremely close, but found herself surprised that she didn't care. She even found it kind of cute. The one thing she couldn't figure out though, is why she seemed to want to get closer to naruto, and talk to him more.

After a day of traveling on foot, they finally got to the tower. Both teams then separated. Team 7 then opened their scrolls at the same time, because of the heaven and earth themed instructions. There was a puff of smoke, and Iruka appeared.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed

"Ohh Naruto I haven't seen you in a while, you look completely different. How about after the exams I treat you to ramen." Iruka said

"You are the best Iruka-sensei." Exclaimed Naruto as he hugged his old sensei

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
